runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Barrows dragon
This article has been locked to prevent vandalism. You MUST be a registered user in order to edit this page. The Barrows dragon is located at the very end of the Slayerdungeon of Priffdinas (player may not always encounter a Barrows dragon at the end of the dungeon but might instead encounter the Crystal Dragon). It is advised to only take what you know you are most likely going to lose if attempting to fight the dragon. This dragon is even able to break down Dragonfire Shields. With each hit, the charges of the dragonfire shield is decreased by 1. After it has reached 0 charges, it will break after the next hit (the Draconic Visage will appear in your inventory with a anti dragon shield left on your hand). Due to this, it is advised to bring 2, or even 3 fully charged Dragonfire shields each trip, and repairing them after the fight. Unlike other metal dragons, this dragon will run towards you and stunning you for 5 seconds if you are a distance away from it. This makes it unable to range or mage him from afar. You need a Dragonfire Shield to resist the dragons long ranged dragon breath attacks. A normal anti-dragon shield will not work. Alternativly, you could use a Supreme Dragonfire shield could be used to protect against the Barrows dragons as it does not lose charges like the Dragonfire shield, but it is very expensive. The creature appears in the middle of the six barrows mounds after a player has defeated each of the Barrows brothers at least once, in succession, taking within 45 minutes to kill all of them. If the player returns to the tomb of a Barrows brother they have already killed while doing this, it will cancel the summoning of the dragon.When it appears, it will talk to the player very briefly, saying "Foolish trespasser... you dare defile these sacred tombs?! Feel the wrath of the Barrows!" at which point it will attack. The Dragon can only be summoned once every day by any individual player. This dragon is considered one of the most difficult monsters in Runescape to kill, with difficulty comparable to Tztok-Jad. Drops 100% Drops Weapons Armour Arrows/Runes/Talismans Other Charm drop percentages 11 Charms drop at once Trivia *Between the release of the Crystal Dragon and the Barrows Dragon, many people thought that the Crystal Dragon is in fact the Barrows Dragon (because Jagex said, there will be a new metal dragon, stronger then the dragon dragon). At the Barrows Dragon release, Jagex noted, that the Crystal Dragon is only half-metal. *3 Days after release, there was a bug, allowing you to have your dragonfire shield charges getting into the negative numbers, making it much easier to kill it. This bug has now been fixed. *Some people think the Crystal Dragon is the strongest metal dragon, but the Crystal Dragon is just half-metal. *The barrows Dragon is known to drop dragon weapons more often then dragon armour, making it the counterpart of the crystal dragon (as it drops dragon armour more often the dragon weapons). *If you're lucky, it is possible to kill this dragon with just 1 dragonfire shield. This happens if the dragon is using it's dragon breath attack often enough to charge your shield. *Defeating the Barrows Dragon is as hard as defeating the Crystal Dragon. Other then the Crystal Dragon, it requires more money to kill, and the crystal dragon requires higher skills and quests. External Links